


Another Day at Camp

by Ponkopoo



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponkopoo/pseuds/Ponkopoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot! DarylxRick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day at Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh. But let me know your opinions on it and anything else you'd like to share. Thanks!

Daryl came out from his hiding spot and walked back towards the campgrounds. Another failure, he wasn’t able to get one animal, everyone would have to go to bed, starving for what seemed like, the thousandth time. Cursing, Daryl made his way back, only to see that everyone was still gone. He walked over to the edge and saw Rick washing himself in the lake below. Daryl sat down and watched, telling himself that he had to, for Rick’s sake. That a walker could come up at any moment while Rick was, clearly, defenseless and vulnerable. Rick laid in the water and relaxed, closing his eyes. Daryl smirked at this, and then shook his head, realizing how wrong this was. He was spying on a naked man. The thought of it made him feel ashamed and yet excited. He knew it was wrong, but yet he enjoyed every second of it. Rick’s naked body looked gorgeous in Daryl’s eyes, especially since the sun made his wet skin glisten. Daryl’s throat clenched as he watched more intensely. His pants began to feel tight; he looked down and noticed the newly formed tent that his pants made. Daryl’s face burned red, he grabbed his hardening prick, trying to adjust it so it wouldn’t be noticed if the other’s return. Seeing that no one was around though, he unbuckled his pants. Daryl’s erection became exposed, grabbing it; he looked back down at the gorgeous body in the clear lake. Rubbing his penis, Daryl moaned a loud. He started off slowly, but eventually went faster and harder. With his eyes closed, he imagined Rick in front of him, his hand the one causing all the pleasure. Even though Rick was married and they had only known each other for a couple of weeks now, Daryl had grown uncertain feelings for Rick. He wanted him more than anything ever has, he didn’t know why or even understood how he could feel this way about another man. It only took the thought of him and Rick for Daryl to ejaculate. When Daryl opened his eyes, the gorgeous body was no longer at the lake. Daryl hesitantly turned to the right. Rick was standing next to him, looking down at Daryl’s face that had turned red from confusion and embarrassment. He didn’t know what to do, and apparently neither did Rick. Rick squat down and kissed Daryl with full force before pulling back and walking away. Daryl stunned, sat there for a couple more minutes before fixing his pants, and then going back into the forest to hunt again.


End file.
